Prescription
by bbraeislove
Summary: Songfic: Nurse Roth can't handle her obsessive patient. Song used: "Prescription" by Mindless Self Indulgence. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome : . Pairings? look at my name. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.


Summary: Nurse Roth can't handle her patient.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

AN: It has just occurred to me that I haven't written an Author's Note (which I feel adds a personal touch to my stories :D), so here it is. Raven's a _love_ nurse if that adds more sense to the story. Sadly, someone has already read my story without the Author's Note, so I apologize to that person. I hope you all enjoy though!

Sincerely,

bbraeislove

* * *

><p><strong>Prescription<strong>

It was silent. The hospital in which Rachel Roth worked was darkened slightly to save power during the night. Every patient was asleep, leaving the nurse to quietly collect her belongings to go home. Rachel looked over her shoulder and packed another one of her syringes into her medical case, which was white with a red heart on it. The violet-eyed health professional heard faint footsteps outside of the break room, and her heart rate increased. _Don't think much of it, Rachel,_ she told herself, _It's probably just another late-night nurse_.

Rachel had gone back to packing empty needles into her purse when she heard footsteps just outside of the break room door. The nurse gasped, a thought occurring in her mind. A mental patient that resided in the hospital had grown quite attached to Nurse Roth, and Rachel feared that he might've been waiting for her in the hall. The pale woman breathed deeply and silence swept over the nearly empty room.

_**Doctor**_

The door slowly swung open.

_**Patient**_

The patient grinned from ear to ear as Rachel turned to face him. Fear grew in her eyes as he stepped into the room.

_**I'm the doctor**_

The nurse held her arms up in defense.

_**I'm the patient**_

The patient took another step forward.

_**Don't forget that; it's important**_

Rachel weakly attempted a stern look.

The patient flashed his pointed canines as he smiled, whispering a soft "hello".

_**If you love me, like I love me**_

Rachel stepped back, her back against the desk on which her case sat.

_**Everybody will be sorry**_

The patient gestured to the medical bag. Nurse Roth shook her head.

_**Well I don't need nothing before the show**_

"No, Garfield," Rachel admonished, reaching behind her back to grip the purse.

"_**Well I don't need nothing" – well that's not so**_

Garfield nodded with a smile, stepping even closer. He whispered "yes".

_**I need something before the show**_

The nurse now took the bag into her arms, gripped it protectively. She inched over to the right. Garfield's head turned to where she was now standing. He chuckled, his eyes widening. He started to shake.

_**Just a little something to make me GO!**_

The mental patient lunged at his favourite nurse, who barely dodged him and ran out the door. Rachel bolted down the hall, holding onto the bag of syringes for dear life. She threw her head back to see Garfield darting after her. The scared nurse screamed, alerting other medical professionals. They arrived at the spectacle, all donning more or less the same uniform as their colleague; white suits with red hearts on the lapel. They grabbed the mad patient by his limbs.

_**Whoa, whoa-o, whoa**_

Garfield laughed. Rachel turned to look at the madman being manhandled by the doctors. Garfield looked at her.

_**You know, you know what I want**_

He nodded at the nurse, who shuddered. The patient broke free of the doctors and jumped for the shaken medical nurse. Rachel shrieked, jumping back and landing in a seated position, the case still in her arms. Garfield stuck a hand out and grabbed Rachel's ankle, dragging her closer to him.

_**Whoa, whoa-o, whoa**_

Rachel kicked his hand off, screaming and crawling away once she was free.

_**You know, you know what I want**_

The doctors took him and forced him into a standing position.

"_**Give me more**_," Garfield begged. Rachel shook her head.

"_**Give me more**_." Another shaking head.

"_**Pretty please**_? As a _**prescription**_?" the patient pleaded.

"No," The nurse said with a glare.

_**Give me more**_

_**Give me more**_

_**Pretty Please?**_

_**Prescription**_

The doctors pulled Garfield away from the frightened medical aid, who turned away _**I don't need no one**_, she thought, _**screwing up my fun**_. Rachel breathed out and walked out of the hospital.

Garfield closed his eyes and sang while the medical professionals pulled him back into his room. _**Over the counter,**_ he chorused, _**fill that prescription**_.

Rachel reached her car in the dimly-lit parking lot. She fumbled for her keys and opened the driver door once she found them. She slid in and sped off, wanting to forget the incident.

_**I don't need no one screwing up my fun**_

_**Over the counter fill that prescription**_

* * *

><p>The next day, Nurse Roth found herself once again in the hospital, treating patients with her special doses. She had her bag of syringes, each filled with a signature formula for each one of the people she treated. She'd gathered them all into two rows on either side of her, and the nurse walked down the aisle, stabbing the patients with their formula-filled needles. Once finished with her duties, Rachel smiled softly and put the syringes into her bag. She looked back at her patients, whose psychological states were much brighter after they were dosed.<p>

The nurse dusted her hands and was on her way over to the break room, but a hand shot out to form a tight grip around her wrist. Nurse Roth gasped.

_**I'm the doctor**_

She turned to come face to face with Garfield once again.

_**I'm the patient**_

The insane admit grinned, giggling giddily.

_**Don't forget that; it's important**_

Rachel tried to pry her arm from the mental patient's hand, but failed.

_**If you love, like I love me**_

The nurse whined, silently begging him to not cause a scene.

_**Everybody will be sorry**_

Rachel whipped her head around to look at one of the other doctors. The one she caught was of a large build, with dark skin and a bald head. He felt her eyes on him and noticed her pleading look. His eyes followed her arm until he saw Garfield smiling wildly at the poor nurse. The black doctor nodded in urgency and hurried over to the two.

_**Well I don't need nothing before the show**_

Nurse Roth shook her head at Garfield.

"_**Well I don't need nothing" – well that's not so**_

The doctor arrived and told the mental patient to remove his hand from the nurse's arm. Garfield whispered a quiet "no" the doctor, returning his love-filled gaze to the scared aid. The doctor attempted to lift the crazy man's hand from Rachel's wrist on his own, but soon found that the patient's grip was stronger than it looked.

_**I need something before the show**_

Garfield kicked the doctor away and Rachel screamed. The rest of the room looked at the two people in the centre of the room. Another doctor with orange hair ran over to assist the nurse, but soon found that she couldn't separate the patient from his favourite caregiver. Garfield ended up kicking the orange-haired doctor away as well, causing her to land with a thud. He turned back to Rachel and gestured over to her bag.

_**Just a little something to make me GO!**_

He quickly stood up, hugging the nurse and reaching around her for her parcel. Rachel cried for help, holding the bag at arm's length. Another nurse, this time a man with black hair, came running to help the poor woman. Garfield saw him coming and tensed, momentarily releasing Rachel to punch the spiky-haired nurse in the face. As the mental patient watched the nurse fall, Rachel took the opportunity to run away, sprinting through the door.

_**Whoa, whoa-o, whoa**_

Garfield's attention was caught and he soon sped off after her.

_**You know, you know what I want**_

Rachel turned a corner, forcing herself to run faster. The bag was on her shoulder and fluttered in the wind that she created. Garfield turned the corner after her.

_**Whoa, whoa-o, whoa**_

Rachel saw a large desk in front of the entrance and made a jump for it, landing behind the counter and ducking under the ledge.

_**You know, you know what I want**_

Garfield jumped onto the counter, making Rachel roll out from the counter out of fear, stopping in a crouch.

"_**Give me more**_," the mental patient smiled. Rachel refused.

"_**Give me more**_," he pleaded again. Another refusal.

"_**Pretty please**_? As a _**prescription**_?" he asked. Rachel shook her head and inched to the left, Garfield mimicking her movement.

_**Give me more**_

Rachel inched right, and Garfield copied her

_**Give me more**_

Rachel inched left again, and Garfield followed.

_**Pretty please?**_

Rachel attempted her right again, but found that the patient did just the same thing.

_**Prescription**_

Garfield crouched lower, signalling that he was going to jump. Rachel gasped as the psychologically-unstable man launched into the air, his shadow cast over her body. She shifted just in time to not be crushed by his weight.

_**I don't need no one screwing up my fun**_

Rachel jumped to the right.

_**Over the counter, fill that prescription**_

Garfield lunged at her.

_**I don't need no one screwing up my fun**_

Nurse Roth sprang and jumped out of the way, hopping onto the counter and jumping off. She landed and rolled, quickly standing and running towards the front door.

_**Turn down the bass, and fill the prescription**_

Garfield ran around the desk and ran after the target of his affection.

Rachel jumped into one of the paramedical trucks, revving the engine and speeding out of the parking lot. She looked back and saw no Garfield in sight. The nurse sighed, slowing down to the speed limit and calmly cruising down the street.

Just as her stress levels were lowering, a head popped through the driver's window from the roof of the vehicle. Rachel screamed as Garfield reached into the truck to pull her towards him. The vehicle swerved until it crashed into a nearby dumpster, the airbag, activating. Nurse Roth frantically patted down the sac and undid her safety belt, climbing over to the passenger door and kicking it open. She fell out of the truck, cuts and scrapes along her body. She stood and turned to see if her obsessive patient was still on the truck. To her horror, Garfield sat perched on the roof, grinning at the nurse. His face was scarred, but it didn't seem to concern him.

Rachel screamed as he jumped for her, running away. Garfield rolled and recovered, sprinting to catch his love. By this time, Rachel was crying out of fear. She turned a corner without looking and came upon a dead end.

"No," she whispered with despair. "Please!" She patted the brick walls that surrounded her. "There must be a way out of here!"

_**I don't need nothing before the show**_

Footsteps echoed behind the nurse.

"_**I don't need nothing" – well that's not so**_

The footsteps grew louder.

_**I don't need nothing before the show**_

"_**I don't need nothing" – no that's not so**_

Rachel quietly sobbed, not wanting to turn around to see who was behind her.

_**I don't need nothing before the show**_

Garfield's grin was widening as he cornered the crying aid.

"_**I don't need nothing" – well that's not so**_

Rachel turned to see him standing before her. The mental patient dropped and slid on his knees, stopping at the poor woman's feet.

"_**I need something before the show**_!" Garfield gripped Rachel's waist with his hands, shaking her violently. Rachel screamed. She ripped his claws from her sides, stepping past him while she shook her head.

"_**Just a little something to make me GO**_!" Garfield stood, reaching for the nurse once again as she bolted for the entrance to the alley. Before Nurse Roth could step into the light of the street, Garfield grabbed her and pulled her back into the shadows, giggling in her ear.

_**Whoa, whoa-o, whoa**_

Rachel reached for her freedom.

_**You know, you know what I want**_

Garfield pulled her back.

_**Whoa, whoa-o, whoa**_

"You're all mine," the madman whispered to his love.

_**You know, you know what I want**_

Rachel sobbed, giving up. She slumped in the man's arms and bowed her head.

"_**Make it stop**_," she whispered. "_**Make it stop**_." Garfield snuggled her. "_**Pretty please**_?" the nurse begged.

"_**Prescription**_," the mental patient whispered into her ear. Rachel stuck a shaky hand into her medical bag and pulled out her last full syringe.

_**Make it stop**_

She took a deep breath.

_**Make it stop**_

Garfield grinned.

_**Pretty Please**_

She stabbed the admit with the needle.

_**Prescription**_

**The End**


End file.
